Sports coolers are commonly used at parties, large gatherings, sporting events and the like to contain and dispense beverages. These coolers are generally about 1-50 gallon coolers. The standard cooler includes a dispensing valve near the base of the cooler. Typically the valve is opened by pressing a button or lifting a lever. As the liquid level drops in the cooler, the liquid flow out of the valve decreases. Also, since the valve is generally positioned above the bottom of the cooler, liquid remains in the cooler unless the cooler is tilted. However, the tilting of the cooler and the simultaneous opening of the dispensing valve can be very difficult due to the weight of the cooler and the weight of the remaining liquid and/or ice in the cooler. In addition, the tilting of the cooler can be dangerous and/or cause a mess if the cooler moves off the surface upon which the cooler was sitting while the cooler is being tilted. Also, the standard bottom dispenser on the cooler sticks out from the bottom side of the cooler, thus is susceptible to damage when the cooler is transported and/or stored.
In view of the current state of the art of coolers, there is a need for a dispenser that can be used on a wide variety of coolers to conveniently dispense the liquid in such a cooler without the user having to tilt the cooler during the dispensing of liquid from the cooler.
Large liquid detergent containers are commonly used by the public. Liquid detergents and softeners are commonly used to clean laundry. Liquid detergents are also commonly used to clean dishes in a dishwasher. Liquid detergents and softeners are commonly offered in large containers (e.g., 0.5 gallon, 1 gallon, 1.5 gallon, 2 gallon, etc.). Although purchasing these large containers of liquid dishwasher or laundry machine detergents can be cost effective for consumers, it can be difficult for certain individuals (e.g., small children, elderly adults, people with disabilities, people with arthritis, etc.) to lift and pour the liquid detergent from larger containers. Furthermore, there is increased incidence of dropping a large and heavy container or spilling a beverage from the large and heavy container when attempting to pour liquid out of the container. In many situations, the liquid detergent must be poured into a certain location on the dishwasher or laundry machine and/or poured into a measuring cup so that the proper amount of detergent is used to clean the items in the dishwasher or laundry machine. As such, many people decide to purchase smaller containers of beverages which are typically less economical. In addition to problems associated with larger containers, some containers are shaped such that the container is difficult to lift and/or maneuver during the pouring of the detergent from the container. Also, some of the containers include dispensing spouts at the base of the container; however, the use of the dispenser can be difficult to use and can result in a waste of detergent and/or softener unless the container is tilted forward; which act can be difficult for many users.
In view of the current state of the art of containers, there is a need for a dispenser that can be used on a wide variety of detergent or fabric softener containers to conveniently dispense the liquid in such a container without the user having to lift and pour the liquid from the container. Also, in view of the current state of the art of detergent and/or softener containers, there is a need for a simple and effective device that can easily and effectively dispense detergent and/or softener from the detergent and/or softener container without having the user lift and then pour the liquid from the container.